


Peace

by epiphanybix



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because Newt, But Newt is kind of a ghost I guess, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, The Death Cure Spoilers, Thomas is Dreaming, dream - Freeform, newt is dead, newtmas - Freeform, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanybix/pseuds/epiphanybix
Summary: Minho was watching him carefully from the opposite bed, his eyes knowing and sorrowful. Thomas nodded to him, curling his hand around the necklace that lay over his heart. 'Be at peace, Newt' he thought to himself, 'you're in a better place now.'





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newtmas fic and it's been bugging me that I haven't uploaded it coz i wrote it straight after i'd watched TDC like a month ago... so i FINALLY uploaded.. enjoy!!

"Tommy..."

Thomas spun around in the darkness, a single lightbulb swinging from the ceiling the only light source.

"Newt?" He whispered, circling again, searching for the taller boy but unwilling to leave the soft glow of the light. 

"Tommy, please..." 

Thomas' heartbeat quickened, the breath catching in his throat. He recognised that tone, those words, could picture Newt's pleading eyes, the blood staining his trembling lips. Lips he'd so often pictured pressing against his own. An insubstantial dream of what could have been but would never be. 

"Please, Tommy..." 

"Newt..." Thomas breathed out shakily, tears forming in his eyes. A figure appeared on the edge of the shadows, blond hair but a glint in the dim light, his profile a black outline against an even darker black. 

"Why are you doing this Tommy?" His voice was tearful, pained, "why can't you leave me in peace?" 

Thomas dropped his gaze, sucking in a sharp breath, "I can't. I can't let go. I can't do it." 

He had the necklace wrapped in his hands, Newt's parting gift, the last tie he had to the boy who'd stolen his heart. He stared down at it, his lashes dampening as those painful moments flashed through his mind. Slender fingers suddenly appeared, covering his own, calloused palms brushing over his knuckles, the familiar hands of a boy who had spent years performing manual labour. They'd put Newt into that Glade, through all of that torture and trauma for nothing. He'd suffered so much, too much. Thomas thought back to the moment Newt had revealed the reason he had a limp, his heart clenching as he pictured his blank expression. He set the tears free from the prison of his eyes, letting them roll down his cheeks and splash onto their clasped hands. 

"I'm sorry," he looked up at Newt's face, drinking in every detail. His warm eyes, mussed hair, pale skin clear of the marks of the virus. This whole and healthy Newt was the one he'd first fallen in love with. The one who'd still sometimes refer to him as "Greenie," followed by a quick smirk, his brown eyes full of mirth. Newt's face before him was not mirthful. His mouth looked as though it couldn't remember how to smile. His eyes were heavy with fatigue, pity, "I forgave you long ago." 

"I put you in that maze," Thomas gripped Newt's hands tightly, "I put you through all that suffering. I made you want- I made you want to die Newt! You jumping off that wall? It was all my fault!" Thomas shook his head, as the tears streamed down his face in quick succession, "and when you finally wanted to live you got sick. And I was- I did nothing! I was standing there the whole time, I was- I was right next to you!" 

Thomas was sobbing at that point, letting the guilt and the self-loathing escape as Newt pulled him into his arms, "I could have saved you but instead... I killed you."

"No, Tommy," Newt pulled back, gripping his arms, his eyes boring straight into Thomas', mirroring the pain and the tears, "you did save me. You got us out of the maze. You showed us the world and the truth. You taught us bravery and sacrifice and love. You have me something to fight for. If it wasn't for you, Tommy, i'd have given up long before I died. You gave me something to fight for. You were the only reason I kept going."

"Newt..." Thomas wept, fisting the other boy's shirt in his hands, "Newt..." 

"I know," Newt rested his forehead on the younger boy's, "I miss you too." 

Thomas reached up, placing a careful hand on Newt's cheek, his thumb catching a stray tear, committing the feel of Newt's soft skin to memory. 

"I-" he couldn't say it. He had never said it to the living Newt and couldn't say it to this imagines one. 

"I know," the boy repeated gently, leaning down and pressing a careful kiss to his lips. 

Thomas awoke to sunlight filtering through the rough canvas of the hut, his cheeks sticky with old tears. Minho was watching him carefully from the opposite bed, his eyes knowing and sorrowful. Thomas nodded to him, curling his hand around the necklace that lay over his heart. 'Be at peace, Newt' he thought to himself, 'you're in a better place now.' 

"C'mon shuckface," Minho broke the silence, "let's go get breakfast." 

As they exited the hut, Thomas' eyes drifted to the rock standing proudly against the backdrop of the sea, the engravings unclear at this distance, but he had every single one of them etched into his mind.

'Be at peace, all of you,' he thought looking up at the clear blue sky, 'I'll see you when the time comes.' 

He looked at Minho, who was already watching him, his best friend, his brother.   
"C'mon shank, Frypan'll kill us if we're late," he said lightly. The Asian boy smiled slightly, bumping his shoulder before walking down to the crowd in the distance. Thomas followed him, a smile gracing his lips, his heart at peace, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any criticism feeback or requests!!


End file.
